Obtaining a high-quality translation of content from a source language to a target language may be important to meet global market needs. Both machine-based translation systems and professional human translators may be needed to produce translations in different scenarios by understanding factors, such as syntax, semantics, and language ambiguity. However, the level of quality of translation by both machine and human translators may be hard to determine as it is a subjective matter. For example, a translation may be considered as good quality when persons with control of both the source content and the translated content find it to be accurate and succinct. Hence, translations are often of variable quality.
In existing methods to detect quality of translations, the quality is assessed too late in the translation process. For example, the quality is assessed during language acceptance testing, language validation post translation, or when the content is used by customers. Further, quality of the translation may be detected reviewing by a proofreader which may require significant human effort and can be expensive and inadequate.